It's Complicated
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Ever since that day in the park, Hypo has been obsessed with Candy May. Candy, however, couldn't be more oblivious. Everything seems out of place until one day Hypo shows up at cheerleading practice... HypoxCandy OCxOC. Oneshot.


**Hey dudes, back again for another Hypo/Candy oneshot. Candy May belongs to Candy May (well let's hope so...). Hope you enjoy. Sorry if the ending seems...wierd.**

* * *

"Dude, why the heck do you keep going after her??"

Skree looked skeptically at his love-struck friend, Hypo Prower. The red fox was staring intensely at the purple and blue hedgehog who was sitting at the lunch table, eating with her friends.

"Going after who?" Hypo replied, not taking his orange eyes off the hedgehog.

"Candy May." Skree grabbed Hypo's shoulder so he would look at him. "She's a freshman. We're seniors. Doesn't that seem kind of wrong?"

"Oh, it's not wrong when it's love," Hypo justified, taking his gaze off the hedgehog only for a moment to stare into Skree's eyes. Skree rolled his eyes and continued doodling on a piece of notebook paper.

The scarlet colored fox sighed as Candy flipped her blue and purple ponytail around her head as she laughed at one of her friends' jokes.

Was it really wrong to like someone so young when you were so old?

***

It was after school now, at cheerleading practice. Candy was the first one there. She was so excited that she had made the elite squad when she was only a freshman. The only other freshman that made it was her friend Flora, but that was because she had so much energy bottled up that the teachers would complain if she didn't make it.

The female hedgehog started doing toe-touches to stretch her arms as she waited for the rest of the squad. It shouldn't take too long, practice started in 10 minutes.

"Hey, Candy!" Flora's call came from across the football field, where the cheerleaders practiced. Candy turned her head at her friend's call.

"What's up, Flora?" The green and pink hedgehog practically bounced across the field to meet her friend.

"Not much, but oh my gosh I saw this senior guy who was so cute!"

Candy rolled her eyes. "All seniors are stupid."

"Don't say that, Candy!" Flora said, her eyes getting bubbly at the thought of her crush being stupid. Just then, however, her brain lost its train of thought, and all she could think of was cookies.

Happy that there was silence once more, Candy continued to stretch her muscles. Before long, the rest of the cheerleading squad showed up, and practice started.

The team started with some basic exercises, but soon after they started to practice their cheers. Candy was picked to be at the top of the pyramid, which made her feel very special. _Nothing could bring me down now!_ she thought with a smile.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to a figure who began approaching the cheerleading squad. Candy narrowed her eyes as she saw exactly who the figure was.

Flora noticed Candy shaking beside her, and skeptically looked up at her friend's face. It was full of fury. "OH. MY. GOSH. WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE?!" Candy roared, pointing to the figure that was fast approaching the squad.

The rest of the girls screamed and the cheerleading captain ground her teeth together. "What the heck do you think you're doing with that on?!" she demanded.

The figure was none other than Hypo Prower. And he was wearing a cheerleader's outfit, complete with pom-poms and skirt.

Hypo played a cocky smile on his lips and shrugged, causing the pom-poms he was carting to glitter around. "Oh, I don't know, I figured that at our next football game I could, you know, make a mockery of our rival team. Don't you think that sounds funny?"

"No, I don't think it sounds funny," the cheer squad captain replied, flipping her ponytail. "I think you'd better put that outfit back where you found it or else you're going to be in for a world of hurt."

"Now, come on, ladies," Hypo stated calmly, ignoring the order. "Just watch what I can do!"

Candy was already irritated enough, and this moron getting ready to attempt to do all their cheer moves just made her even more steamed. "Hypo, shut up and put that stuff back where you found it. This isn't a joke, and we don't appreciate you making it into one!"

The fox was ignoring the hedgehog, however, as he got ready to put on a show. The rest of the girls' mouths hung open as Hypo suddenly took a running start, did a back hand spring, then did several flips before falling flat on his head and knocking him unconscious.

There was silence throughout the football field.

"Wow," Flora said. "Impressive."

"That wasn't impressive at all!" another cheerleader screamed.

The cheerleader captain was furious, but trying her best to keep her head. "Candy, drag this loser back to…somewhere where he won't get tripped on or beat up. And while you're at it, get that gear back from him."

Candy wanted to argue, but the girl was a senior, and she didn't want to get in trouble. "Alright," she said reluctantly, and after hauling the passed-out Hypo onto her shoulder, she used her speed to zoom out of the football field.

Flora stared after her. "Wow, she's fast," she muttered. The trance didn't last long, however, because then her mind went back to the brownie she ate at lunch. After that, her mind was pretty much gone…

***

Hypo groaned and blinked several times before fully waking up. His head hurt like no other. Where was he?

He found himself on a bed with a blue comforter. As Hypo sat up, he saw that the cheerleading outfit he had donned was lying beside him, and his shoes were lying on the floor. Swishing his long tail, Hypo jumped off the bed and stretched his arms.

"So, you're finally awake."

Hypo averted his amber-colored eyes to the hedgehog that walked in through the doorway. He smiled immediately. "Hey Candy," he greeted, waving. "What's up?"

The fox soon found himself on the floor, his head hurting even worse now. Man, that had to quit happening.

"What do you mean, 'what's up?'?!" Candy roared, throwing the mallet she had used to whack Hypo on the floor. "I had to skip cheerleading practice because you were being a retard and went and totally made an idiot of yourself! Now I look like the stupid babysitter that had to keep you in line! How do you think that makes me feel?! Huh??"

Hypo blinked twice, a little overwhelmed. Then, with a sheepish smile, he stated calmly, "Other than that, how ya doing?"

Candy didn't even bother replying. Instead, she grabbed Hypo and shoved him out the door of her bedroom. She threw his shoes after him, receiving an 'umph!' from him whenever the shoes made contact with the back of his head.

***

It was game time.

Mobius High was facing Knothole High School, and things were about to get pretty intense. The football players made smart remarks at each other, the bands had a competition to see who could get louder, and both of the audiences on either side roared.

Candy and the rest of the cheerleaders were on Mobius High's side, determined to represent their school. One cheerleader was missing, however. Candy angrily dialed Flora's number on her cell phone and waited for a response.

"Hey, Flora, where the heck are you?! Kick off is in 5 minutes!...What?...Someone stole your outfit??...are you sure you didn't just misplace it?...oh…well, I wonder who the heck could have done it…"

Candy was cut short from the conversation, however, as she saw a red figure in the blue and black cheerleading outfit on the Knothole side. The hedgehog growled and snapped her phone shut.

Oh my gosh. Oh no he didn't.

Hypo was having a blast on the Knothole side. The fans sitting in the bleachers were pretty die hard, so it was funny whenever a blue and black cheerleader was mixed in with the rest of the yellow and black cheerleaders.

"Ready? OK!" Hypo sang in a very bad singing voice. "K-N-O-T, that's what we have on our heads! H-O-L-E, we're buried there when we are dead! Let's go Knothole!!"

This received many boos from the audience, and the other cheerleaders were starting to get ticked off. There was one in the crowd, however, that was actually enjoying herself.

A blue fox wearing a dark blue tank top and black sweats was laughing so hard her friends had to keep her up. "Oh my goodness, this guys is hilarious!" she cackled. The fox's friends were getting a little mad because of her positive attitude towards this imposter, but she didn't care.

"Hey, Meika, maybe if you like him so much you should go to the Mobius side."

"Yeah, just ditch Knothole if you find that idiot so funny!"

Meika opened one of her yellow colored eyes and stared at Hypo, who was now being hauled off by an army of cheerleaders. She frowned and hoped that he wouldn't be hurt too badly.

On the Mobius side, Candy met the Knothole cheerleaders that were carrying Hypo and grabbed the amber fox in her arms. Then she spun around and sped behind the bleachers, where she threw him on the ground.

"Ow." Hypo opened one eye. "Hey Candy, what's…"

"DON'T EVEN ASK!" the hedgehog roared before chucking him across the horizon. Satisfied with her work, the hedgehog skipped back to the rest of the squad and started cheering to the band's fight song with the others.

**The End!**


End file.
